revuestarlightfandomcom-20200215-history
Fumi Yumeoji
Fumi Yumeoji (夢大路 文, Yumeōji Fumi) is a character in the Shōjo☆Kageki Revue Starlight franchise, original to Re:LIVE. She is a second-year student from the Performance Department at Rinmeikan Girls School. Formerly a top student at the renowned Siegfeld Institute of Music with the distinction of "Frau Jade", circumstances led this Stage Girl to transfer to Rinmeikan Girls School. Everyone agrees she enjoys taking care of others, but she insists that she doesn't. Loves flavoring her food with ponzu https://www.en.revuestarlight-relive.com/character/fumi/. Appearance Coming soon... Personality Fumi is described to be a strong and tough girl who is often serious, though she is sometimes very offensive, which is completely different from Shiori Yumeoji. Background Coming soon... Plot Coming soon... Relationships Shiori Yumeoji Fumi's younger sister. In her young age, she took care of her younger sister because of Shiori's physical sickness. Fumi truly cared for her sister during that time and shared a wish to perform on stage together, but her closeness to Shiori decreased mysteriously as she got older, especially after she departs for Siegfeld and eventually cuts off all contact with Shiori. It's unclear if Fumi wants to restore her relationship with Shiori or not. Ichie Otonashi Although very annoyed with Ichie, Fumi has been impressed and touched by Ichie's determination to recruit her to Rinmeikan Performance Department. Ichie is the reason why Fumi decides to once again perform in bigger stage. Tamao Tomoe Tamao is the first to convince Fumi to join and participate in the Performance Department as she needs to protect it from being closed down. Although Tamao doesn't expect Fumi from participating the Department, Fumi is impressed with her resilience and thus, joins the Department. Fumi gives her a ponzu gift in the White Day as a respect. Revues Coming soon... Trivia * The name Fumi 'means "sentence, letter" (文) ('fumi). * Fumi's surname Yumeoji 'means "dream, vision" (夢) ('yume) , "big, great" (大) (o) and “road, path“(路)(ji). * Fumi's favorite gift is ponzu. * Fumi's weapon is a swordbreaker. With deep serrations at the back of the blade, the dagger was meant to catch swords into the combed metal and for the user to be able to snap the sword or disarm their opponent. Her weapon, "Kingfisher", is named after a kind of bird, which is known to be a symbol of peace and love. Gallery Stage Cards Rinmeikan Girls School Fumi Yumeoji.png|Rinmeikan Girls School Fumi Yumeoji Ghost Patrol Squad Member Fumi Yumeoji.png|Ghost Patrol Squad Member Fumi Yumeoji Benzaiten Fumi Yumeoji.jpg|Benzaiten Fumi Yumeoji Angel's Blessing Fumi Yumeoji.jpg|Angel's Blessing Fumi Yumeoji Benikage Fumi Yumeoji.png|Benikage Fumi Yumeoji Shuten-doji Fumi Yumeoji.png|Shuten-doji Fumi Yumeoji Tsu the Crane Fumi Yumeoji.png|Tsu the Crane Fumi Yumeoji Memoirs Balancing the Budget.jpg|Balancing the Budget Intruder in the Girls' Changing Room!?.png|Intruder in the Girls' Changing Room!? Good Service, Good Acting.jpg|Good Service, Good Acting The School Trip.jpg|The School Trip The Hotpot Master.png|The Hotpot Master The Selfie-Master's Seminar.png|The Selfie-Master's Seminar Hear Our Angelic Song!.png|Hear Our Angelic Song! Moment of Relaxation on a Trip.png|Moment of Relaxation on a Trip Turbulent Ninja.png|Turbulent Ninja Exciting Lunchbox.png|Exciting Lunchbox References Category:Characters Category:Rinmeikan Students Category:Stage Girls